My Master My Best Friend
by emmerlii
Summary: Sam's account of his journey to Mordor with Frodo. No slash. Please review and enjoy. COMPLETED!


**My Master; My Best Friend. **

**This is a fanfic about Sam's point of view on the whole journey with Frodo. My attempt at a poem sort of thing. Please enjoy and please review. Movie form. No slash. I apologize if any of the names of places have been spelt wrong. You could say that this was Sam's account of the journey that he wrote in the Red Book.**

**The Fellowship of the Ring.**

Late at night I pretend to trim under the window of Mr Frodo's home.

I see a hand come out and in I go.

I see Gandalf's face close to mine. He tells me to speak up.

'Nothing Important.' I say. 'Only something about a Ring, Dark Lord and something about the end of the world.'

He sends me with Mr Frodo. To Bree he tells us to go. We start our long journey.

We walk and walk and are soon joined by Merry and Pippin.

Black Riders chase us everywhere. We run and run, we think they have lost us.

We run to the Buckleberry Ferry. Frodo just makes it on board. Those dratted Black Riders!

We make for Bree and wait for Gandalf.

The innkeeper tells us he hasn't arrived.

We get some ale and I point out to Frodo that a Man in the corner hasn't stopped looking at him.

The innkeeper tells us his name is Strider.

We overhear Pippin saying that he knows a Baggins; Frodo Baggins.

Frodo goes to get him but slips and he vanishes.

Strider takes Frodo into his bedroom.

Merry Pippin and I burst in the door. 'Let him go! Or I'll have you long shanks!' I say in my fiercest voice.

He tells us of the Black Riders. Ringwraiths he calls them. "Neither living nor dead."

We sleep in Strider's room that night; thankful that the Ringwraiths invaded our room.

The next morning we leave and go "into the Wild" as Strider put it.

We spend many days walking and sleeping.

On the sixth of October we stop at Weathertop.

The Ringwraiths have an ambush waiting for us.

Poor Mr Frodo! They stabbed him!

Strider tells me to go and find some Kingsfoil.

An Elf comes and collects Frodo. She puts him on her horse and they ride away.

They were headed for Rivendell.

The rest of us get to Rivendell on the twentieth of October.

Frodo wakes up four days later. Much to my relief. I thought he wasn't going to make it.

When Frodo has healed, Lord Elrond asks for a secret council.

Many things are debated and I lie quietly and listen on the floor behind the bushes.

Elrond announces that Frodo is to take the Ring into the Cracks of Doom.

At that moment I jump up. 'Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me.'

'No indeed! It is hardly able to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.' I blush at Lord Elrond's comment.

Out of nowhere Merry and Pippin come and join the Company. He makes a fool of himself but is allowed to go.

Gandalf, Mr Frodo, myself, Merry, Pippin, Strider, and Elf called Legolas, a Dwarf called Gimli, Boromir of Gondor and Strider make up the Company.

'You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!' Elrond announces.

We walk and walk and talk and talk.

Mr Frodo and I watch Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to properly use a sword.

There is something spotted in the sky. It doesn't look right.

Legolas uses his elf eyes. "Crebain from Dunland!" He announces.

We hide and wait for them to pass.

Gandalf decided that we are to pass over the mountain Caradhras.

It is chillingly cold upon the mountain.

Frodo slips and loses his Ring.

Boromir picks it up and almost takes it for himself. I decide never to trust him.

The pass on Caradhras proves ill and we then choose the path to the Mines of Moria. Gimli's home.

We arrive at a door that leads into Moria. There is a password. "Speak 'friend' and enter."

Gandalf can't figure it out. He sits and thinks.

Mr Frodo is the one to figure out the riddle.

"What is the elvish word for friend?" He asks Gandalf.

"_Mellon_." He replies and the doors open.

Just as we step inside, Frodo is taken by something out of the water. I hack at it and it lets go.

But it comes back.

It takes Frodo again and wrenches him up in the air, getting ready to eat him.

Everyone does their bit to help Frodo.

Aragorn cuts off the tentacle that held Mr Frodo and catches him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yells.

We all hurry into Moria and realize it has been invaded.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir says.

We walk in more and have a look around.

Pippin drops a skeleton into a well.

It drops deep and we hear drums.

All goes quiet.

"Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf yells at him.

We hear drums. Not a good sign.

Goblins have come back to finish what they started many years ago.

We make a stand and fight.

Through the doors comes a Troll.

Everyone helps to kill it.

It goes after Frodo and stabs him with its spear. Frodo is lost.

Eventually Legolas kills the troll with his bow and arrow.

Aragorn crawls over to Frodo. He's alive!

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn tells him.

Frodo lifts up his shirt to reveal he is wearing a coat of Mithril.

We then make for the Bridge of Khazad-Dum.

Durin's Bane is unleashed; a Balrog.

We all run across the bridge single file.

We turn around.

Gandalf is still on the bridge.

He fights the Balrog.

Things happen so fast. Gandalf's crunches his Staff into the Bridge.

The Balrog falls.

But just at the moment, it whips its whip up and catches Gandalf on the left leg and pulls him down.

Frodo tries to run to Gandalf but Boromir holds him back. There is nothing I can do to help!

"Fly, you fools." And then Gandalf fell into the abyss.

We escape Moria after being driven out by orcs.

We take a brief stop on the snow outside where everyone starts crying.

Gandalf the Grey is gone. What worse could happen?

We go to Lothlorien; a place of beauty. Elves dwell here.

Gimli is told his breaths to loud and he could have been shot in the dark.

We go to the Lady of Lothlorien, Galadriel.

She tells us things telepathically.

When we are about to leave, she gives us gifts.

I receive a box of soil. "This might be of some use." I say to myself.

We leave and go down the Andurin.

We cross it and we store the boats.

"We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn says.

Gimli makes a remark but I'm not really listening.

Gandalf is gone. What is to happen now?

Merry asks where Frodo is. We are all alarmed. But Boromir is gone too.

What has that evil Man done to poor Mr Frodo?

We all go in search of them. I try to follow Strider but his long legs are too long and I soon fall behind.

I think. "What would I do if I were Mr Frodo?"

I go and check the river. Just in case.

Sure enough Mr Frodo is pulling a boat into the river.

"No Mr Frodo!" I yell as I dart to the boat.

"Go Back Sam." He yells back. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are. And I'm coming with you."

I walk into the water, but it is deeper than I thought it was. I soon fall under the surface.

When everything is going dark, I feel a hand on my arm. I cling to it.

Frodo pulls me up and into the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr Frodo, a promise. 'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

Frodo embraces me for a short while.

He paddles to the other side and there we make our long journey to Mordor.

**The Two Towers.**

Being lost in dusty lands isn't fun; especially when you have no idea how to get out.

That was the case with Mr Frodo and me.

"We're going in circles." He says.

"We're not alone." He says again after a while.

We go to sleep near a rock face the night aware that we are being followed.

Sure enough that dratted creature Gollum attacks our camp.

He tries to take the Ring from Frodo.

I pull him up and he bites and attempts to strangle me.

Thankfully Mr Frodo was there!

"This is Sting, you have seen it before haven't you Gollum? Release him or I'll cut your throat."

Gollum releases his grip on my neck. We tie him up and drag him with us.

"Take it off us! It freezes!" He whines. He's getting louder by the minute.

"Let's just tie him up and leave him." I suggest.

Gollum says it would kill him. All the more reason I think.

Frodo kneels down to him. "You know the way into Mordor?"

"Yes." Gollum replies, with as much innocence as his little evil face can concoct.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum gets up and we start a long run and he leads us out of the dusty place, only to lead us into a swamp.

"Don't follow the lights." He says. I do well to steer clear of them as best I can.

A few moments later there is a soft splash.

Frodo has fallen in!

Gollum pulls him up. He's alive.

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum says again before crawling off.

We reach the Black Gate. I go to get a closer look but the rock can't handle my weight. I go falling down the slope.

Before long, Mr Frodo is there with me desperately trying to dig me out.

Not quickly enough though, soon two of the Haladrim come forth. But Mr Frodo covers us in his elven cloak. The Elves save the day again!

They leave and Mr Frodo digs me out the rest of the way.

On the count of three we attempt to get into the Black Gate.

Just as we go Gollum pulls us back.

He says there is another way into Mordor.

"A Secret Stair." He says.

I try to get Mr Frodo not to believe him but he doesn't listen.

We start to make our way to the 'secret stair.'

The next day, Gollum brings two dead rabbits.

"There's only one way to eat a brace of Coneys." I say.

I cook them in a soup.

Gollum isn't happy about this and we have a debate on what tastes good and what doesn't.

We go and investigate some nearby sounds. We see an oliphaunt!

"No one at home will believe this."

We go to get up and we run into some men who take us to Osgiliath.

Faramir, Captain of Gondor believes that the Ring will help his home in the War of the Ring.

Soon Osgiliath is attacked by Nazgul and Fell Beasts. They give off a terrible cry.

Before I know what's happening Mr Frodo is walking up the stairs and getting a better look at one nearby. The Witch-king of Angmar!

I try to stop him just as he is about to put the Ring on.

I catch him and we go rolling down a flight of stairs.

He pulls out Sting and points it at my neck. I'm lucky he didn't go any further.

"It's me." I say. "Don't you know your Sam?"

He gets off of me and leans against the wall and drops his sword.

"I can't do this Sam." He says.

"I know it's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories Mr Frodo, the ones that really mattered. Fill of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end it's only a passing thing. This shadow and darkness has passed a new day will come that when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those are the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think Mr Frodo I do understand, I know now, folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't, they kept going because they were holding onto something."

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" He asks.

I walk to him and pull him up. "That there's some good in this world Mr Frodo, and it's worth fighting for."

Faramir comes over and releases us from Osgiliath.

There we continue to follow Gollum into Mordor.

**Return of the King.**

I awake to Gollum's face. Not the best thing in the world.

"Haven't you had any sleep Mr Frodo?"

He shakes his head.

"I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late."

"No it isn't." He says. "It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker."

There is a small shake in the earth. Gollum tells us to go faster.

"Not before Mr Frodo has had something to eat." I yell back at him.

I hand Frodo some _Lembas_. I say I'm not hungry. "We have to be careful or we're going to run out. I've rationed it; there should be enough for the journey home."

We go on our way again.

That night I hear Gollum planning to kill us. I go to investigate but try to be quiet.

I wake Mr Frodo by accident and he pulls me off Gollum.

"You scare him off we're lost." He says.

"I don't care! I can't do it Mr Frodo; I won't wait around for him to kill us."

"I'm not sending him away." Frodo says with a stern voice. Not something I have seen before.

"You don't see it do you?" I say. "He's a villain."

"We can't do this without a guide Sam. I need you on my side. Come Sméagol."

Sméagol takes his hand.

We finally reach the Secret Stair; long, steep and dangerous.

It is right next to Cirith Ungol.

We start to climb.

But Mr Frodo, from the power of the Ring, is drawn into the place.

Gollum and I pull him back and there is a blast of blue nothingness.

We hide behind a rock. We see the Witch King and his Fell Beast. Frodo holds his left shoulder.

"It's all right Mr Frodo, I'm here." I say as I take his hand.

The Ringwraith passes and leaves and we begin to climb the stairs.

That night I decide to watch Gollum but soon sleep takes me.

"Sneaking off are we?" I ask him as I soon wake up. He seems unusual at this moment. Even more than usual if that's possible.

He goes off into a rabble about how he has helped Frodo and me all this way.

"Sorry to wake you Mr Frodo, we have to be moving on." I say as I gently shake him.

"It's dark still." He says looking out into the distance.

"It's always dark here. The Elven bread is gone!" I exclaim. All I can find is an empty leaf.

I look at Gollum; he breaths uneasily.

"He took. He must have."

He then goes on to explain that he doesn't like 'nasty elf bread.'

Frodo sides with him. How could he!

He tells me to go home as he and Gollum move on.

I go down the stairs but all too quickly and I soon lose my footing and fall on a ledge down below.

I look up and see a pile of _Lembas_ lying on the rocks.

I decide to go back up and follow them.

It is a while before I see them again and I take a strange tunnel. The walls are sticky and it looks and smells deathly.

I see Mr Frodo being wrapped in a web by a giant spider.

"Let him go you filth!"

I battle with the spider and I stab its gut. It crawls into a crack in the rock and is seen no more.

I run over to Frodo and rip the wrapping from his face.

He's dead. I cry with him in his arms until I see Sting glow blue.

I take the Ring and put it in my pocket for safe keeping

I must leave him I say to myself.

I take Sting and hide behind some rocks waiting for the Orcs to come.

They reveal that he isn't dead.

"Get him to the Tower!" One of them yells in an ugly voice.

I follow them behind making no noise.

I reach the tower and make myself seem big and scary, yelling out loudly.

Three come and try to attack me.

One dead.

"That's for Frodo!"

The next.

"And for the Shire!"

And the last.

"And that's for my old Gaffer!"

I run up to the upper most Tower. There seems to be a squabble.

"I'm gonna stick you like a stuck pig!" I hear an Orc say.

Oh no! Poor Mr Frodo!

I run up behind and 'stick' it first.

"Not if I stick you first."

Frodo is delighted to see me.

"Sam they've taken the Ring."

"Begging your pardon but they haven't." I say to him.

I pull the Ring out of my pocket and extend my arm.

I am reluctant to give it to him

But my will to let it go betters my will to keep it and I hand it to Mr Frodo.

"Come on Mr Frodo, we better find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin."

We find some Orc clothes and we get out of the Tower and away.

"We will never get through unseen." Frodo says when we learn that there are Orcs everywhere.

The Eye turns its gaze onto Frodo and Me. I tell him to get down.

He turns around and collapses.

Soon The Eye turns away towards the North because something drew its gaze.

We get up and we journey further to the Cracks of Doom.

We walk on and we soon both fall over.

Mr Frodo makes an effort to keep going but soon he is too weak to move.

I cradle him in my arms and I ask if he can recall the taste of strawberries.

"No Sam. I can't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water, nor the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see Him with my waking eyes."

"Then let us be rid of it." I say. "Once and for all. Come on Mr Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you."

I pick him up and carry him on my back.

Before long we finally see a doorway.

The entrance into Mount Doom.

"Clever hobbitses to climb so high!" It's Gollum!

He jumps onto Frodo and me and knocks me over sending Mr Frodo down the hill.

He tries to climb back up but Gollum turns him around and tries to strangle him.

I run over with what strength I have left and I pull Gollum off of Frodo and we go rolling down the hill.

Gollum tries to strangle me but I cut his right side with my knife.

I look up.

Mr Frodo is running into the doorway.

I run into it with all my might.

"I'm here Sam." I hear him say.

"Go now! Throw it in the Fire." I yell to him.

I can see that he is going through the same mind that I was when I was the Ring-bearer.

The will to let it go and the will to keep it.

He turns around. "The Ring is mine." He takes the Ring off its chain and puts it on his finger.

I am trying to see where it is when Gollum hits me over the head with a rock.

I wake up again just to see Gollum and Frodo fall over the edge of the cliff.

I crawl over to see Mr Frodo hanging there. But his left hand is missing a finger.

"Take my hand! Don't let go! Reach!" I yell at him.

I pull him up and we run out of Mount Doom.

We jump onto a small rock nearby and await our doom.

Soon we see three giant eagles coming to collect us. Gandalf is atop one of them.

Rivendell. It is good to be back in such a fair place.

I walk into Mr Frodo's room and there is everyone from the Fellowship.

I'm so glad that Mr Frodo is okay again.

Aragorn son of Arathorn is crowned King.

He comes to Merry, Pippin, Frodo and me. "My friends, you bow to no one."

Then everyone bows to us. I don't know what to say.

We go back home.

We go into the Green Dragon; a place that I have not set eyes on in yonks.

I finally work up the courage to ask Rosie Cotton to marry me.

She says yes!

We get married on a warm day.

She throws the bouquet. Pippin catches it.

The time has come for Frodo and Bilbo to go to Valinor, The Grey Havens.

Frodo gives me his Red Book.

He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. I don't suppose I will ever see him again.

I can't help crying.

The ship leaves and I head back home.

Little Elanor comes running out to me. I pick her up and caress her cheek.

"Well I'm back." I say and I walk into my home.

The End.


End file.
